


Sound of Silence

by FireFerretWT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Red Lotus Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFerretWT/pseuds/FireFerretWT
Summary: Korra leaves Asami for a journalism assignment. Can they last through the distance?





	1. Leaving

"Asami, I would like to talk about this before I leave." Korra stopped in front of Asami as her bag hung over her shoulder.

"Korra, there isn't anything else to add to this conversation. You're choosing your career over us, again. Which is great, I get it, you know I put Future Industries first, but that job doesn't come with making sure I have my will done and my loved ones have their i-might-die-good-bye letters." Asami stepped aside to try to get around Korra. "This is the same fight we have every time you leave. Like I said before you get the call, you pack up, and you make your plans to leave me again. For once I would just like it if you discussed your plans with me before you take off again for months. So there isn't anything new to add to this." Asami looked down. "Except, I can't promise I'm going to be waiting for you this time."

Korra looked at Asami a bit taken back.

"Asami, you don't really mean that. Do you?"

"I don't know Korra. I guess we will just have to see where I am in life when you get back. I just can't continue to put my life on hold every time you're getting restless."

Korra stepped back in front of Asami and grasped her hands.

"Then come with me. Bolin can watch the apartment and Naga. Please Asami, come with me. I can't lose you." Korra hated the desperation she could hear in her voice but she was desperate. Losing Asami because of her choices was making her regret her decision to leave.

"Korra, you know I can leave about as easily as you can back out of his assignment."

There was a honk outside.

"Your cab is here. You best leave."

"I don't want to leave like this." Tears were in danger of spilling out of Korra's eyes, she turned toward the door as to hide her emotions. She was waiting for Asami to speak but only a thick silence hung between them.

"I love you, Asami."

And Korra was gone.


	2. Chapt 2

Three months had gone by and Asami had a neat stack of letters from Korra sitting in her drawer. Since Korra's departure she had surrounded herself with her work; Her latest project involving solar panels that doubled as windows.

Asami sat back in her chair after writing down some finishing notes on the plans that laid in front of her. She absentmindedly reached down and was stroking Naga's head. Music from the radio filled the otherwise silent apartment.

"We interrupt your program for this special news bulletin. There are reports that Ba Sing Se has fallen to the rebel group the Red Lotus. At this time there are reports of a siege on the Inner Ring Hotel where a number of United Republic journalists have been taken hostage. We will report more information as we receive it. Please stay tuned. We now return you to your regular programming."

Asami's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. Surely, Korra wasn't staying at that hotel. She knew Korra would be traveling the Earth Kingdom to report the rebel uprising but other than that she realized she had no clue about Korra's current location. In past trips Korra would write Asami to let her know where she was, even if they were cryptic to conceal her location in case they were intercepted by competing news agencies or by groups looking to take journalists hostage.

Asami realized she had yet to open a letter from Korra. Her departure had sent Asami into an insolation from the outside world, most days she emailed her designs into Future Industries. She had much preferred to stay at the office on the cot in her backroom but she had Naga to watch. Even through all her anger at Korra for taking this trip she could never abandon Naga.

Asami quickly reached in her drawer and pulled out the stack of letters. From the feel of it Korra had sent one weekly. Asami decided it was best to start from the beginning.

Dear Asami,

It's only been a day and I miss you so. I've been thinking a lot about what you said about discussing my plans with you. I guess I just get so caught up in the moment and at the prospect of another adventure I get ahead of myself. I want you to know that this will be my last trip. Hopefully, I will be back in Republic City in three months' time and I can take you on that vacation we have talked about. I need to make this up to you, I will make this up to you. Please, just wait for me.

With my love,

Korra

P.S.

I got to eat some amazing Koi with Su, and the twins send their love.

The next few letters were much of the same. Promises of making things up to Asami. At one point Korra's letters became shorter and her writing looked much more rushed.

Asami,

I haven't received a letter from you yet. I'm sorry. I regret coming more than any other decision I have made before, but at this point I can only apologize so much. I feel like you have moved on and if you did I hope you find your happiness.

I should be heading home in the next couple weeks after we cover one last area. When I get back I'll stay with Bolin and Opal.

Korra

P.S.

I have a box in my nightstand drawer, the inner contents are for you.

Asami got up from her desk and made her way to their bedroom. As she sat down she reached over to open the drawer next to Korra's side of the bed. As she peered inside she noticed a small blue velvet box. Asami's chest tightened as she grabbed the small box.

Tears began falling from Asami's eyes as she opened the box to find an engagement ring.

"Dammit Korra." Asami took out the ring. "The inner contents were a ring. You're at the Inner Ring. DAMMIT!"

Asami closed the box and placed it back into Korra's drawer. She made her way back to her office, grabbed her phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Opal, it's Asami. I need you and Bolin to come over."

"Wow, don't talk to us once Korra leaves and then out of no where tell me and Bo to come over. Some nerve you…"

"Opal," Asami had cut her off as panic was starting to overcome her. "It's Korra, please just come over."

"What happened? Asami? Are you there?" Opal said.

"I'm… I'm…" Asami was hyperventilating at this point.

"Asami, I'm on my way. I need you to breath or you're going to pass out." At that Opal heard a bump.

Asami had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this work like 5 years ago and life went through a lot of changes, I started my second year of undergrad and I just got my master's... so yeah a lot has happened. LOK on netflix has renewed my want to finish things I have started. I am going to be moving this over from fanfiction to AO3. So hopefully I can get it all up in the next couple weeks - finish it, add some of my old works, and add more.

"Asami? Asami. Hey, wake up."

"Korra?" Asami could feel that she was on her couch. A Naga's muzzle was nudging her hand. "Korra, are you home?"

"Asami, it's me. It's Opal. You fainted." Asami sat up her, head still foggy but she trained her sight onto Opal.

"Opal." Everything rushed back to Asami. "Korra, I think she is in trouble." Her breathing began to quicken as she tried to get up but vertigo took over.

"Asami, you need to sit. I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted. You've been out cold for a couple of hours." Opal handed Asami a glass of water. "Here you should drink some water."

"Opal, do you know anything?"

Opal looked down and her hands.

"I think it's best Bolin talks to you to give you the full story. He and Mako were on the phone when the hotel was getting overran with the rebels. He is at the news office now finishing up his article to make tomorrow's deadline then he has a meeting with Kya to discuss what's happening to the hostages."

"So Korra is at the hotel." Asami said defeated.

"Yeah, they've been there about a week. It's their last stop before they were to come back. Well, it was supposed to be. Who knows what's going to happen now." Opal looked at Asami a bit confused. "But you should have known all this. I know Korra has been writing to you, and I know she always keeps you in the loop."

A wave of guilt overcame Asami.

"I haven't been reading them or writing her. I only opened her letters when the radio reported the rebel to take over. We had a fight and I might have told Korra I might not wait for her this time. I was so angry that she took this assignment without talking to me about it first." Asami began sobbing.

"Oh Asami, I didn't know. I just assumed you were upset and threw yourself into work like you always did. I didn't think that you and Korra were on thin ice because of this." Opal said pulling Asami into a hug.

"It was an empty threat, I was going to wait, of course, I was going to wait. Korra is my everything. I just wanted her to know how it felt to be on edge waiting to hear news about me instead of me waiting to hear news about her. I should have let it go. I should have written to her. Opal, if something happens to Korra and she thinks I don't love her anymore…" Asami began to break further down.

Opal pulled her in for a closer hug. At that moment Bolin came in through the door. He clearly had been through a stressful day.

"Hey Asami," he sat on the couch next to Opal. "Well, I guess there isn't a need to sugar coat any of this."

"How bad is it Bolin?" Asami looked up at Bolin fearful of what he was about to say.

Bolin took a deep breath.

"From what we know The Red Lotus has control of the hotel Mako and Korra were staying at. They aren't the only journalists that were staying there since it was thought that the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se was the most stable and least likely to fall, making it a great hub. I was on the phone getting his latest reports and an update on Korra's imagery uploads.

"He was getting worried about her. He said she had been a little more reckless at the back end of this trip than she normally was. He said she was thinking about attaching with a Dai Li unit and freelancing for a few months when the rebels attacked the hotel. I heard the explosions, they had planted several bombs. Mako said he had to go but left the phone off the hook. I heard Korra say she was going down to the lobby, that this was too important to miss and not get photos of. He argued with her but we know Korra, once she is set on something she is doing it.

"That was the last I heard before the phone line went out."

Asami sank lower into Opal's grip.

"It's my fault." Asami whispered.

"What are you talking about Asami? None of this is your fault." Bolin said.

"If Korra got herself killed it is," Asami said.

"You guys had a fight, that doesn't mean it's your fault if she was taking things too far and acting this way Asami. We all know Korra was reckless before she met you and you're the only reason she probably is still alive at this point." Opal told Asami.

"I missed something here, didn't I?" Bolin said. "Look I'm really lost on what's going on but Korra isn't a Pulitzer winning photographer because she is meek. If she is able to get the shot, she is going to get the shot and this rebellion has been getting her work noticed again. So even if your fight has caused her to throw some caution to the wind, this is Korra doing what Korra does, and does well might I add."

"You're right, both of you. I guess it's just hard to picture that side of Korra. I've seen her work and she is incredible but it just always seems like such a different world. And even though I know she loves being a personal trainer I know it's not her calling. And now I feel like an ass by being angry with her for doing what she is pretty much meant to do."

Opal put her hands on Asami's shoulders.

"Don't dwell on that right now. Let's focus on Korra getting home and you two can have that conversation when she gets back." Opal said. "Let's turn on the TV and see if there are any new reports."

"Well ladies, I got to get back to the agency. If I hear anything I'll call." He stood up and kissed Opal.

Asami grabbed the remote from the table side and flipped her way to the news channel.

The announcer's voice rang out through the apartment.

"The fall of Ba Sing Se, Hostages, and Rebel groups. What does the fall of the Earth Kingdom mean for the United Republic? We discuss this and more tonight on United Republic News."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks, Opal but you don't have to stay overnight. Go be with Bolin. I'm sure he is just as worried about Mako as I am about Korra." Asami said as she got up from the couch.

"Bolin sent me a text saying they are going to be up working all night at the agency to try and contact the Red Lotus and see if they can start negotiating a hostage release." Opal looked at Asami, "besides we haven't had a chance to catch up since Korra and Mako left."

"I'm sorry about," Asami called out to Opal as she made her way to the hallway closet. "I just kind of threw myself into work to keep my mind off of Korra. And honestly, being around you and Bolin would have just reminded me of her." Asami pulled out pillows and blankets and made her way back to Opal.

"I guess this leaving all the time with Mako and Korra is just normal for Bolin and me," Opal said as she got up to make up the couch of the blankets Asami had retrieved. "Those three have been a team since well before I met Bolin. And this isn't the first time Mako and Korra have found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like during the Equalist rising here in RC somehow they got into the staging area for Amon. Korra just happened to see Amon without the mask or the makeup and she got that shot. Of course, she was captured back then too and held for a few days but she managed to escape and submit the imagery. That's how she won that Pulitzer."

"She's told me that story. Knocking out the guard and climbing out the building through the vent shafts. I love listening to all her stories but I worry so much every time she leaves." Asami sat down on the end of the couch opposite of where Opal was settling in for the evening. "And as much as I know she loves it kills me every time she gets home and talks in her sleep. There is only so much you can expose yourself to and not bring it back with you. She has seen the worst of humanity, and even though she has told me lots of stories I know there is plenty she feels like she needs to protect me from."

"You know I used to worry when Bolin would go with them when we first started dating," Opal said as she starting settling in for the night. "I'm so thankful he decided to take the local reporting job over his international work. I know how selfish it sounds but I hated the worry. But Bolin is different from Korra. Sure, Bolin can take care of himself but Korra just has that instinct. And that in itself is 80% of the job."

"Is it selfish that I want this to be her last story? Is it selfish of me to want her safe so I can be with her and ask her to stop the one thing that makes Korra Korra?"

"That's a conversation between you and Korra. It's not selfish to care about someone and not want to see them hurt. It's not selfish to love Asami, it's very unselfish to be honest. Putting yourself out there for another person is hard and you become vulnerable and that's hard."

Asami could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes.

"I just don't want to see her hurt Opal." She was sobbing at the end of the statement.

Opal sat up and embraced Asami.

"I know Asami, but Korra can take care of herself."


	5. Chapter 5

Six months had passed since anyone had last gotten any word on Korra or Mako. Most people in Republic City went on with their daily lives, having moved on with the news cycle and new reports of violence in the Earth Kingdom. There were those however that never stopped their vigil.

Finally, on the day of Republic City's first snow, Asami got a phone call.

"Asami Sato," Asami spoke into her phone.

"Asami, it's Bolin," Bolin spoke quickly into the phone. "It's Korra, she's on the TV right now. The reports we first got of the hotel being captured by the Red Lotus were true. They are showing all the journalist hostages and ID-ing them in the video. They're also, threatening the kill them one by one until their demands are met."

"Hold on," Asami rushed over to the sitting area of her office and turned on the television. "Bolin, do you know how long ago this video was made? What about Mako?"

"I don't," Bolin said. "Korra looks like she's lost most of her muscle and really pale so it couldn't have been very soon after they were captured. And they haven't gotten to Mako yet. They're making a big deal out of having Korra because she is the only woman in the group."

"Do you know what kind of demands they are making?" Asami asked Bolin as she took a seat on her couch. Her heart sinking as thoughts about Korra's capture came to mind.

"I don't but her parents and Kya might have a better idea. I was going to head over to the government building now if you wanted to come."

"I… I don't know Bolin," Asami had to take her eyes off of the screen. "I don't know if I could do this and face Tonraq and Senna. They were pretty pissed at me when they found out Korra was acting up because she thought we were through."

"Asami, I need you to listen to me carefully here," Asami could hear Bolin take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. "I know Korra pretty well, in fact, I like to think I know her better than she knows herself. With that being said I know Korra knows things aren't done between you two, she was just probably still in shock from the threat. And I know that she might have been acting recklessly but that's Korra."

"I don't know Bolin."

"Look, the worst thing that can happen with you going is getting shunned by Senna and Tonraq. Regardless of you going or not Korra is still in this situation, and I think it would be a comfort to her to know that even if you don't want to be with her anymore, which isn't the truth, that you still care enough to be there with her family."

"Alright," Asami said. "I'll come to get you, where are you?"

"I'm at the news office."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive from the news office to the government building was quiet as both Asami and Bolin were lost in their thoughts.

As Asami and Bolin walked through the door Senna ran up to Bolin and embraced him in a hug.

"Senna," Bolin said as he embraced her. "I'm so sorry it's been too long, but we both know Korra and Mako are strong and will get through this." Asami noticed that Bolin's voice was beginning to crack.

"I know," Senna replied. "How are you doing with Mako being gone too?"

"I'm okay," Bolin said pulling back from Senna. "But if you and Tonraq need anything you know I'm here."

Tonraq came up to Bolin and clapped him on the back. "You two have always been like brothers to Korra and sons to us, if you need anything know that we are here, too."

Asami was surprised by how comfortable Bolin was with the Southern Water Tribe family when she realized they were all staring at her.

"Miss Sato," Senna spoke up first. "It's a surprise to see you here under such conditions. We thought after breaking things off with Korra you would want to wash your hands of all this."

Asami was hurt by Senna's words, she had once looked to the older Water Tribe woman as a mother figure. She just stood there dumbfounded by Senna's words.

"She's here because I called her. I think Korra would appreciate the notion that she was here."

Tonraq spoke up next.

"Well, Miss Sato…"

"Tonraq, it's Asami, please," Asami interjected.

"Asami," Tonraq continued. "It turned out you are one of the demands the Red Lotus wants."

"Me?" Asami was stunned.

"We can only believe Korra may have had a photo of you with her and they recognized you for Future Industries." Tonraq continued, "It is also believed that the released video is older and all the hostages may already be dead, excluding Korra."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, these are unfortunate circumstances that involve both you and Korra, but you may be the reason she is still alive," Tonraq stated. "But we need to figure out why they are making demands to see you. I am in communication with General Iroh, of the United Forces. Now that a video has surfaced they are willing to try to make a rescue attempt if intel can find the location of where Korra and any other hostages maybe."

"So Mako," Bolin started. "Might be dead?" Bolin started shaking as Asami rushed to his side.

"We don't know that right now," Senna said rushing to Bolin's side as well.

"All we know is that it is certain Korra is alive because of Asami's connection to Future Industries." Tonraq made his way to where the women were consoling Bolin. "We need to keep hope that Mako is alive, but for now we need to get more information on what's actually going on."

"I can head back to your apartment tonight, Bo." Asami looked at the younger man with concern, in the time she had been with Korra she had grown very fond of the young reporter and his older brother. It hurt to see Bolin, who was normally so full of life, so dull these past few months with the absence of his brother.

"Thanks, Asami," Bolin replied. "I'll call Opal so she will be there when we get in. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay or anything."

"It's not a problem at all, I'm kinda needing the company myself," Asami's reply came even as a shock to her when she fully let in the image of Korra back into her mind. It was then she finally started to break down with the renewed reality when Senna made her way over to her and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," Asami said crying into the older woman's shoulder. "I never meant to make Korra act recklessly, and I never wanted her to think I don't love her." Asami was slowly sinking into the ground until Tonraq came over to help support her.

"I should have never gotten mad, this is all my fault," Asami said breathlessly.

"Hush," Senna said. "We know our daughter and this could have happened regardless of how things were going with you two, or even if she never met you."

Senna pulled back from Asami a bit and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry we've been so distant," Senna said. "It's just after the letters we got from Korra saying you hadn't written to her and not hearing from you we assumed you were done with anything concerning her." Senna then took Asami's hand in her own. "I'm sorry we didn't realize that maybe things weren't as black and white as Korra tries to make them out to be, and that you were dealing with this in your own way."

Asami looked up at Senna before going over to hug her again.

"I'm sorry for being distant. It just hurts every time Korra leaves and I thought that maybe she would stay if she thought she had something she may very well lose. I never wanted her to think she had nothing to lose."

Bolin made his way over to pull Asami into a hug.

"We will figure this out," Bolin said softly as he embraced Asami. "We will get them back."

As they stood there for a moment a knock came to the door. Tonraq made his way over and opened the door. Standing there was a uniformed man clearly of Fire Nation descent. He didn't look to be any older than Asami and yet he wore the ranking of general.

"General Iroh," Tonraq said. "Welcome, excuse our rush and any lack of formalities but we are eager to hear any news you may have on the situation."

"Of course not," General Iroh replied as he came further into the room. "I understand your anxiety. We have intelligence that leads us to believe that several journalists have indeed been killed but Korra and Mako are among the group they are holding out on executing due to their high profile and their use as a bargaining tool."

The room let out a collective breath with the news that their two loved ones were still alive.

"However, we are also lead to believe that Korra hasn't been in the best health for the past few weeks and that our time table is shorter than we had anticipated. It is also important to understand that we cannot go in on a rescue mission with force as the possibility of civilian casualties is too high."

Asami had to sit down with the news of Korra's poor health. As she made her way over to a chair she could feel the older water tribe woman walk with her trembling. Like Asami, Korra was an only child and Asami knew that both Tonraq and Senna would be devastated if anything were to have happened to their daughter.

"This leads us," Iroh continued. "To get them back diplomatically. Miss Sato, I presume?"

Asami nodded her head as Iroh's gaze locked on to her eyes.

"It seems that Future Industries is a demand in which the Red Lotus are making. They are demanding they speak with you for some reason."

"Is there any idea why?" Asami asked.

"At this moment we are unsure. But, if you are willing to allow us to audit any past transactions the Future Industries has with the Earth Kingdom we may be able to figure that out. But, I am led to believe that the only way for us to rescue Korra, Mako, and any of the other journalists you must agree to meet with a member of the Red Lotus."

Asami was taken back by this information. She had been the CEO of Future Industries for five years after the untimely death of her father in a car accident. She was sure she would know of any shady business deals her company had made in the past few years. Finally, she nodded to General Iroh.

"Please, feel free to look into our records, if it helps Korra I am more than happy to allow a full investigation into our company although I am more than certain you won't find anything."

"Thank you, Miss Sato," Iroh said. "As far as meeting with a Red Lotus member what are your thoughts on that?"

"Again, anything I can do to help Korra I will do."

"Then please pack some things tonight and we will leave for Zaofu in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Asami rushed home and packed what she felt like she would need for about a week's worth of travel. Among her various clothing and hygiene items, Asami made her way to Korra's nightstand drawer and pulled out the box that contained the ring. Asami planned on giving Korra an answer to the question. These past few months with Korra in captivity reassured Asami that she couldn't live without Korra and that if anything happened to her she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

That night's sleep for Asami was filled with images of Korra skinny, pale, and sick. She saw Korra scared and alone in a dingy cell with crumbs for food. She dreamt of Korra taking her last breath and thinking about how Korra thought Asami didn't love her anymore. To say that this night was torture for her was an understatement but when she finally needed to get out of bed to head to the train station to meet General Iroh all she could think about was no matter how horrible her night was Korra's past six months were 1000 times worse.

She wandered into the guest room and gently stirred Opal.

"Hey Opal, I need to leave. Thank you for staying over last night and thank you and Bolin for taking care of Naga."

"No problem," Opal replied half-asleep but sitting up. "You try to bring Korra and Mako back, ok?"

"I will." The two women embraced before Asami left the room.

On her way out the door, Naga made her way to Asami.

"I'm going to come back with Korra, I promise." She then gave the dog a final hug and was off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train ride to Zaofu was relatively peaceful despite having to travel through bandit country in the Earth Kingdom. Despite its location in the Earth Kingdom Zaofu had managed to remain neutral to all the fighting since they were more of a city-state than anything else.

As Asami got off the train she was greeted by the whole Beifong clan.

"Asami it's been too long," Su said as she moved to embrace the younger woman.

"It has been," Asami replied holding onto the older woman for dear life. "I'm sorry I'm not here under better circumstances."

"Please don't be. I was surprised when Korra and Mako made their way here on this assignment they were on. Zaofu is a peaceful province but I do know bandits roam around just outside our borders."

"Well, Korra has a knack for getting out of things when they happen," Asami stopped herself realizing why she was in Zaofu. "But this time it looks like she may have gotten herself a little too deep."

"Korra and Mako will come out of this one a little worse for wear, I'm sure of it." Suyin then stopped her embraced and held Asami out at full arms distance. "Especially, if she knows she still has you in her corner."

"Of course I'm in her corner, that's actually a huge reason why we are here." Asami gestured to General Iroh who was in civilian attire. "I'm sorry I couldn't discuss more with you while I was on the phone but I was hoping that this would be a good neutral ground to contact the Red Lotus so we could talk about either a prisoner exchange or why they have interest in talking with me."

Suyin looked at Asami critically before she talked.

"Zaofu has vowed to remain neutral throughout this rebellion or revolution or whatever anyone wants to call it. And if that means we hold talks to get innocent people freed then so be it. But, I can only allow a small envoy from the Red Lotus within our borders."

At this time General Iroh spoke up.

"We are in communication with members of the Red Lotus. They have agreed to send 3 members to speak with Asami in private if the you allowed it Mrs. Beifong."

"Then we shall make arrangements right away for the talks," Suyin announced. "We will do our best to try to get Korra back."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day arrangements were made for the Red Lotus members to come to speak with Asami. All-day she was beside herself with worry about the impending meeting and if she would be able to get Korra freed. Finally, it was time for her to make her way to the government building the meeting was to be held.

"Now remember Asami if any of these talks start to feel wrong you need to excuse yourself. The last thing we want is for all diplomatic talks to dissolve." Iroh looked Asami up and down. "But I'm more than certain you will be fine."

"Thanks," Asami took a deep breath as she turned to walk in the room.

Inside were three women all dressed in dark red clothes but they were of the traditional Earth Kingdom style.

"Miss Sato, please sit." The tallest woman gestured to the chair across from them.

"Please let me introduce ourselves. I'm P'Li, this woman to my left is Ming-Hua and this woman is Suzume."

At the naming of the third woman Asami's eyes widened if only for a moment, but the moment was long enough for the third woman to take notice.

"I had a feeling you would recognize me," Suzume said. "It's been a long time Asami."

"I thought you were dead," Asami said now studying the third woman more closely. "If you're here then what about my father?"

"He's alive Asami, he is with Zaheer and the other men that lead the rest of the Red Lotus."

Asami was taken back by the news. She had assumed for the past 5 years that her father was dead. And that the car accident was so horrific it left nothing but charred remains for the police to find. Now a new thought came into Asami's mind. If her father and his girlfriend are alive, whose bodies did they bury?

"But why?" Asami asked quietly.

"After the fall of the Equalist movement your father had to distance himself from you and the company before it could ever be discovered he was a financial supporter. It was then he met Zaheer," Sezume continued. "The Red Lotus was able to fake our deaths and we have been here ever since. Your father had written you out of his life as well as the company so you had a chance at a normal life but when this woman was captured and she had a photo of you two together it seemed as if the universe wanted you and your father to speak."

Asami stood up from where she was seated.

"No, no, no, no." Asami tried to make her way to the door.

"Asami we need you to sit down and keep calm," Sezume replied as she reached into her shirt and grabbed an envelope, she slid it across the table for Asami. Asami slowly made her way back to the three women her eyes never leaving the envelope. As she got closer she instantly recognized the handwriting as Korra's. As she reached out for it Sezume snatched it back. "I'll only give you the letter if you make the arrangements to sit with your father. The leader of Zaofu has agreed to remain neutral in hopes that this province may remain at peace. If she wants to keep that Hiroshi must be allowed to come to talk to you. All you need to do is make arrangements for his arrival to go without a hitch and in doing so I'll give you the letter."

"I want the letter now, then I'll meet with my father," Asami sat back at the table. "You have all the power right now since you have Korra. Giving me the letter now just as a sign of good faith. I know that you all ultimately control her outcome."

"Do you agree?"

"Only to move further into getting Korra and Mako back. If it is true and my father is in cahoots with political zealots, I truly want nothing to do with him."

"Very well. P'Li will remain in Zaofu to communicate when it is time for you to meet your father." Suzume and the two other women stood up. "Here is your letter. It's good to see you again, Asami." The three women then walked out of the room.

Slowly Asami reached across the table and examined the envelope in front of her. Korra's handwriting was undoubtable. Asami would save this for a much more private time until then she needed to speak with General Iroh.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami was torn between finding Iroh and reading the letter from Korra. She knew that this was time-sensitive but having anything from Korra seemed to matter more at that instant. Ultimately, Asami decided she could make a more informed decision if she read the letter first. Asami found herself in a rock garden sitting on a bench before long. Asami inspected the envelope closely. She saw that it looked as if it had been in someone's pocket for a very long time.

Asami took a deep breath as she opened the letter.

Asami,

My greatest mistake was leaving you that day. I truly believe that the spirits are punishing me for everything I have ever put you through. I hope that this letter finds you well. It pains me to think that these may be the last words I may ever write to you but every day becomes less bearable. The thought of returning to your warm embrace has been my only motivation to not find a way to end things faster. There have been days that I find myself questioning if you are still waiting for me. I try not to dwell on those thoughts because I know deep down inside we were made for each other.

And that is why I think the spirits are punishing me. They are punishing me for my selfishness. I should have never walked out. I replay that moment over and over in my head and seeing the pain in your eyes as I was leaving hurts me more than anything the Red Lotus has done to me. If by some miracle I make it out of this alive I will spend the rest of my life making everything up to you.

However, I'm beginning to fear that I may never have that chance. As I write this to you I can feel how exhausted this makes me. I haven't left where they have brought us in what feels like months, and I have yet to have an actual meal. Most days I don't eat anything at all. I began coughing up blood after a particularly long interrogation session and since then breathing has become a difficult task. Many mornings I can feel my body start to give up, but I know that if I allow my body to stop fighting I will never hold you in my arms again.

I am assuming that you still have my in-case-something-happens letter. It probably is a good idea to read that regardless of the notification of my death or not. I honestly, don't feel like I am going to make it out alive of this and I find some comfort it knowing you know my feelings about us.

I guess in the end we all get what we deserve. I deserve all of this for leaving you Asami. I deserve this for using my camera as a weapon and losing my sense of humanity while it is in my hands. I have left many people to suffer after I have taken photos of them. There are many times I could have shown my humanity but my thirst for the photo always was in the way. I always thought that I was getting out the truth as to what was happening in the world and that would make all the difference, but I realize I was never part of the solution only an observer.

Asami, I love you more than life itself. You have been my everything since the night we met. You are my water, earth, fire, and air. I love you.

Korra

Asami looked down at the letter and reread it. She was hoping to find some sort of hint to Korra's whereabouts but she knew deep down this letter was really about Korra trying to make things right with her.

Oh Korra, I should have written back.

Asami stood up and walked to where Iroh was keeping residence in Zaofu.

"Iroh, we need to talk about why the Red Lotus wanted to meet with me," Asami said as soon as Iroh opened his door.

"Come in and we can get started."


	8. Chapter 8

A few years prior-

"Bolin I don't understand why you are trying to get me into magazine model photography crap," Korra grumbled while she set up the studio lights.

"Korra this is a great way to make some extra cash between assignments," Bolin said handing her a lightbox. "Besides Opal has kind of expressed to me she doesn't want me to go out with you and Mako anymore."

"I get that," Korra said walking back to her camera to take a few test shots. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I need good photos to go along with my writing samples for my portfolio. Landing this interview with the CEO of Future Industries can help me land a good reporting job somewhere."

"Bo," Korra walked over to adjust the doors on a flash. "You're a great writer what you have now will be fine."

Bolin walked over to where the stool Korra's subject was to sit on.

"I know I'm a decent writer Kor, but all I have is combat correspondence. I need to have some more variety to get hired on with a paper or magazine."

"I just don't get why you have to do some snob. I mean this Asami Sato is beautiful and all but I've seen spreads on her before. All looks and just got lucky to inherit daddy's company."

Korra made her way over to the refreshment table in the corner of the room.

"I mean, what story does she have to tell besides the fact that her dad died along with his girlfriend in a car accident in one of his personally designed and built cars." Korra took a bite of her sandwich.

"Gee Korra, you need to get out of the whole conflict photography business, your heart is almost nonexistent anymore."

"I have a heart," Korra said in between bites. "I care about you, Mako, and Naga. Then there are my parents, Katara, Tenzin and his family..."

"Ok, I get it. You just don't care for people you don't know." Bolin looked at his watch. "Shit, she is going to be here any moment stop eating and look professional."

"I do look professional," Korra said giving herself a look up and down.

"Put your sleeves down I mean," Bolin said as he stood up and looked himself over. "Asami is of Fire Nation descent and you know how they feel about tattoos."

Korra looked at the sleeve of art she had on her skin.

"Hey, this is all traditional Water Tribe ink. If she has a problem..."

At that moment the doors opened and in came two women. The first of which was shorter and wore glasses, her hair was up and she had a notebook in her hand. Behind her, a taller woman clearly of Fire Nation descent walked into the room. Korra however, noticed the green eyes.

"Miss Sato," Bolin said walking to greet the two women, "and this must be Zhu Li who I have been coordinating with."

Zhu Li approached Bolin first.

"Pleasure, Miss Sato only has forty-five minutes." Zhu Li said shaking Bolin's hand.

"I've got it Zhu Li thank you," Asami said making her way to Bolin. "Can you call Cabbage Corp and tell them I may have to push back the meeting?"

"Yes, miss Sato." Zhu Li abruptly left the room.

"Damn," Korra sniggered. "Do you run a tight shift."

"Excuse me, but whom may you be?" Asami asked as she looked over Korra.

"I'm the photog Korra." Korra stuck out her hand. She could feel Asami eye her tattoos as she shook the woman's hand. Once she had her hand back to herself she rolled down her sleeves and buttoned up her cuffs.

"Ahem," Bolin nervously gestured. "I promise to make this interview session as short as possible it really is the time you have with Korra that might take a bit."

"I see," Asami said as she sat in the stool. "I didn't really dress for a photoshoot. I was unaware this was also going to happen today."

"That's great," Bolin said taking the seat across from Asami. "This piece is about you as a person not as a CEO."

"I suppose," Asami said settling on the stool a bit more comfortably.

The interview portion with Asami lasted roughly half an hour. Bolin and Asami hit it off as Bolin was a natural when it came to conversing with his subjects. Korra sat near the food on her phone most of the interview. Only occasionally glancing up at Bolin and Asami to see if they were almost done.

"Well Asami that's all I need from you," Bolin said standing up and extending his hand. "I'll be leaving you into the trustworthy hands of Korra. She's very good and I'm sure this won't take up too much of your time."

"Thank you, Bolin." Asami outstretched her own arm to shake Bolin's hand. "That had to be one of the better interviews I've ever had. I look forward to reading it. What publication did you say you worked for?"

"Uhhh, well that was kind of the point," Bolin said. "Korra and I have done a lot of work for Reuters and the AP in war correspondence and I'm trying to settle down a bit. I was hoping to sell this story and get hired onto something a little more stable."

"I see," Asami said. "Well good luck to you and please let me know if anyone finds this article of interest."

"Oh, I definitely will," Bolin said as he turned to Korra. "All yours Kor, I'll meet you at Narook's in say an hour?"

"This shouldn't take that long," Korra said standing up and walking over to her camera equipment. "But I'll see you then."

Bolin took his leave.

"Ok Miss Sato, I just need you to stay on the stool for a bit and I'm gonna take some shots of you with some props but mostly I just wanna get you."

"Fine."

Korra could feel how hot the space Bolin had rented out was getting and all she wanted to do was roll up her sleeves. Every time Korra made a motion to do so she remembered how the heiress had stared at her tattoos. Not wanting to screw anything up for Bolin Korra just kept working.

"You look hot," Asami finally said out of nowhere.

"Uhh, what?" Korra said a little caught off guard.

"You just look like you're getting hot. It is a bit warm in here," Asami replied.

"Oh," Korra replied bringing her camera down. "Just a bit but I'm ok."

"Why don't you just roll up your sleeves, give you a little more air."

"I don't want to offend you."

"Offend me by rolling up your sleeves?" Asami asked a little unsure of what Korra was getting at.

"You know, my tattoos, you being Fire Nation and all I just thought…"

Asami broke in laughing.

"Please, that antiquated way of thinking may have been how my father did business but I assure you I am a Republic City Citizen through and through and tattoos really aren't a big deal."

At hearing that Korra immediately put her camera down and rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh, thank Ravaa." Korra picked back up her camera. "You just stared at them when we met and…"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just have never seen tattoos like that before."

"Oh well, they are Southern Water Tribe tattoos. Not too many people in RC have them."

"Interesting, Korra, this might be a little upfront of me but I would love to hear more about your tattoos. And after possibly making you feel uncomfortable earlier I would love to take you out for a drink."

Korra could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, sure a drink would be great."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, you know President Reiko wears a toupee?!" Asami exclaimed over a margarita.

"Shhhh!" Korra motioned over her beer. "I wasn't supposed to reveal that."

"Korra, you have so many stories from your travels all around the world; people you know, things you've seen," Asami looked at Korra with admiration. "I only wish I have had the opportunity to do half of what you have."

Korra blushed, "I've just been fortunate to get a job that I love."

Asami took another sip of her drink. "Another thing to be jealous of."

"Oh, c'mon you are the CEO of one of the world's largest corporations, that is amazing."

"Yeah," Asami sighed. "But I never wanted to take over while I was in my twenties. I wanted to be an engineer more than the CEO. I was hoping that maybe by the time my dad was ready to retire that maybe I would be ready to be CEO and have my life a little more put together."

"Well in my experience," Korra said while moving her beer to the side and getting a little closer to Asami. "Taking life as it comes at you regardless of what you want is really the easiest way to handle things."

Asami could feel how Korra had moved into her personal space. Usually, at this point Asami would find an excuse to leave, never wanting to get too close to anyone, but Korra's openness and carefree nature was pulling her in.

"Yeah?" Asami smirked.

"Yeah," Korra said under her breath as she moved in and kissed Asami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing.

"Asami Sato," Asami muttered while she rolled over brushing over a still sleeping naked Korra. As soon as her eyes fell on the back of the naked woman sharing her bed Asami quickly got up and made her way to her bathroom.

"Asami, it's Zhu Li. Did you forget you had an appointment with Varrick?"

"I, uhhh," Asami said as she peeked back into her bedroom to the still sleeping Korra. "I may have had one drink too many last night Zhu Li. I have a uhhh, I have a house guest at the moment." Asami retreated back into her bathroom.

"Oh," Asami could imagine Zhu Li smirking on the other side of the phone. "Well, I'll just push this morning's appointments. Do you think you will be in this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll be in after lunch. Oh, and Zhu Li."

"Yes, Miss Sato?"

"Please never mention this ever again."

"You got it. See you this afternoon."

Asami hung up her phone and turned on her shower. Her mind was racing back to what had occurred last night and the woman who now was sleeping in her bed.

Last night had gone very quickly after the first kiss the two women shared. It had been a while since Asami had shared her bed with anyone and the photographer had awakened the beast within Asami.

As she entered her shower she heard a knock on the door.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Asami replied a little nervous Korra was going to walk in on her.

"Oh, please don't rush. I just wanted to say goodbye," Korra said over the water still behind the door. "I gotta meet Bolin and didn't want you to think I'm skipping out on you."

"Give me one sec." Asami turned off the water, grabbed her robe, and made her way to the door.

"I uhhh," Korra blushed looking at Asami wet and in nothing but a robe. "I had a really good time last night and was hoping maybe we can do dinner. Maybe something a bit more formal than a bar?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Korra?" Asami smirked as she leaned up against the door.

"I uhhh," Korra scratched the back of her head and took a deep breath. "Yes, I am."

Asami smiled, "I would love that."

"Great, I'll get your contact info from Bolin and whenever you have a free evening we can meet up."

"Sounds good," Asami said.

"I better get going," Korra said as she began to head towards the door.

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you."

Korra blushed as she looked back at Asami once more and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Present Day - Ba Sing Se

Korra woke up to someone shaking her lightly. Finally, Mako's voice was filling her head.

"Korra, wake up," he said. "If we aren't awake by the time the guards come in they'll separate us. Please, wake up."

"I'm awake," Korra replied barely above a whisper.

"How are you feeling today?" Mako asked bent over to preparing to sit Korra up.

"Breathing is a bit easier today so I think my ribs are healing but I still can't feel my legs." Korra looked up to Mako with pleading eyes. "I don't think I'm ever going to walk again Mako."

Upon finally admitting what she had been holding in since her last interrogation Korra began to cry.

"Shhh, shh, shhh," Mako replied helping Korra sit up. "You'll walk again. I don't think your back is broken and your legs do twitch every so often. We just need to get you out of here."

"It's been months Mako, and we are somehow the only ones alive. I don't think we are going to get out of this one."

"There has to be a reason we are still alive," Mako said taking a seat against the wall next to Korra.

Silence hung between them until the guard came in.

"You," the guard pointed over to Mako. "Today, you are to film a video saying you two are alive and well. So you're going to go take a shower and change out of those rags. You should still have clothes in your room right?"

"No, I refuse to tell people are ok when my partner is in this state."

"If you refuse, we can just kill her and then you'll be telling the truth if that's your problem," the guard mocked Mako.

Korra could feel Mako tensing at the guard's empty threat. The both of them knew that they had been spared an execution this long. They figured the Red Lotus had other plans for them but being separated for any long period of time meant that one was probably going to come back with fresh injuries.

"And you," the guard pointed back to Korra again. "Zaheer would like to have a few words with you."

At this Mako looked over to Korra who just held a blank expression. In the months of their captivity, they had learned that speaking with Zaheer, the head of the Red Lotus, meant a physical interrogation session. Mako looked down at Korra's legs, he knew that while her back probably wasn't broken and she may walk again any harm to Korra may change that. He was happy to hear her breathing was coming back to her but Mako knew Korra was closer to death than either one wanted to admit. If they weren't rescued in the next month or so Korra most likely would be permanently paralyzed or even dead.

"She can't walk on her own thanks to all the words Zaheer has had with her," Mako told the guard.

"Oh, don't worry I can get her to the room."

The guard made his way over to Korra and grabbed her by the back of her collar and began pulling her towards the other rooms in the hotel.

"Wait," Mako called out. "Let me help her get there."

"No, she's just fine like this."

Mako watched as Korra's face went blank as she was pulled through the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra sat at the small table in the middle of the room waiting for Zaheer to enter. Her aching back and legs confirmed that while she was badly injured she wasn't paralyzed, meaning there was a chance she may recover and walk again, that is, if she ever got out of here. As she thought about the prospect of getting her freedom back her thoughts turned to Asami. Korra was certain that regardless of where the two women had left things Asami would be worried about her. Korra wondered if her letter to Asami ever made it. She had given the letter to P'Li in good faith hoping that the kinder of her guards would deliver it. Over her time in captivity P'Li had been the most empathetic towards Korra, while Korra did have reservations about P'Li's reasons for the semi-kindness, she always accepted the extra food the woman would bring. But thinking back on it, the letter it may have been too much to hope for. Who knows Asami would ever see it. Especially, knowing about P'Li's relationship with Zaheer. If the reason P'Li was kind was to earn Korra's trust, then the letter would give fuel to Zaheer and whatever he had in store for Korra.

As Korra's thoughts stayed on the letter the door opened. Zaheer stepped into the room first followed by a man who Korra couldn't recall ever meeting but looked familiar. As they took their seats across from Korra, she had a chance to look at the other man better. Then it all hit her.

"Mr. Sato?" Korra blurted.

"Yes," was all Hiroshi was able to get out before Zaheer spoke.

"Korra, you will tell us the nature of your relationship with Mr. Sato's daughter."

At that moment a lightbulb went off in Korra's brain as to why she and Mako were alive up to this point- her connection with Asami.

"She's a good friend," Korra replied blandly.

"Considering you wrote a whole letter to her, and only her, she must be an important friend," Zaheer stated. "And what about this?" Zaheer asked as he threw Korra's photo of the two women on the table.

It took every last ounce of will to not throw her broken body on the table to recover her photo. She wanted more than anything to study it and rememorize all the details of Asami.

"She's a really good friend," Korra replied.

"Korra, contrary to anything Asami may have said about me I know my daughter very well. I also know that look in her eyes because that is the same look that used to be in her mother's eyes. I think my daughter is much more than just a really good friend, she loves you Korra and this photo is proof."

Zaheer stood up and made his way over to Korra. He grabbed on to her shoulder and dug his fingers into her flesh.

"Now Korra, tell me about your relationship with Asami Sato."

"As I said, she's just a really good friend," Korra replied looking up at Zaheer.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" And with the Zaheer threw Korra on the ground.

Soon Zaheer was bashing Korra over and over again. Her cries of pain filling the room and Hiroshi becoming more and more uncomfortable with the display. As Zaheer pummeled her body Korra noticed the photo had fallen onto the floor. She gathered strength as she stared at the likeness of Asami. Her vision was beginning to tunnel as she tried to concentrate until finally, Zaheer kicked her in the head knocking her out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

"Zaheer," Mako could hear Ghazan approaching. "She has to be on camera. Why would you beat the shit out of her."

"The boy can talk for both of them," Mako heard Zaheer reply. "Make him work for me to not do the same for him."

The door opened and Zaheer dragged Korra's limp body into the room and dropped it at Mako's feet.

"Not a word of how bad she is on camera, or you'll get it worse. Understand?" Zaheer said.

"Yes, sir," Mako replied standing straight knowing if he bent over to help Korra he would get it too. Mako knew that he had to stay healthy for both of them. The past month in captivity had made him a caregiver to Korra, whom seemed to get it the worst from Zaheer. Mako was waiting for the day Korra's body would be thrown into the room with him and she would wake up and be completely paralyzed or dead. It was a reality that that day may be coming soon.

As Zaheer walked out Ghazan walked in holding what Mako recognized as his suitcase.

"Find something presentable and get dressed. We will be recording you in an hour."

As soon as the door closed Mako began going through his suitcase to see if he had anything that might be able to help Korra. As he was going through his clothing he remembered some painkillers he had stashed away in some socks. He never knew when his shoulder from an old football injury would flare-up. He opened a bundle of socks and just like he remembered there wrapped up in some toilet paper were 15 perfectly circular Vicodin. He grabbed one pill and tucked the rest behind a loose brick in the room he had dug out.

He made his way over to Korra, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Korra," Mako pleaded. "Korra please wake up I have something to help you for once. Korra, please I need you."

Mako hated the desperation in his voice. He had always prided himself on his stoicism but seeing his best friend beaten regularly had cracked him. Soon, to his relief, she began to stir and her blue eyes, albeit a glazed, met his amber ones.

"Hey you," she croaked as he helped her sit up.

"Here take this," he said as he handed her the pill and a bottle with some water. "I'm sorry they haven't refilled this yet."

Korra eyed the pill suspiciously but desperate for some relief to her agony she took it.

"I have to get dressed, they are filming me today. I assume it has something to ransom - maybe we are getting out of this soon."

"My guess," Korra said in agony. "My guess is it has something to do with Asami. Her father is here."

"Hiroshi Sato?" Mako was taken back. "Zaheer must have really done a number on you today, Korra. Hiroshi Sato is dead."

"No, he's not," Korra replied. "He's here, and he saw my photo of me and Asami. That's why we're alive. He wants to get to Asami. Mako, I need to protect her."

"Korra, you don't need to do anything, she moved on remember?"

"I don't care, if she did, it was my fault. If this situation gets her in danger or worse... I just couldn't live with myself if something happened."

"You're too noble Korra," Mako said.

Footsteps made their way towards the room Mako and Korra were in.

"You ready, pretty boy?" Ghazan mockingly asked as he opened the door.

Mako looked back at Korra as she maneuvered her self to sit in a more comfortable position, the painkillers finally kicking in. She gave him a small nod and he was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mako walked into a room with a giant red lotus painted on the wall with a chair and table set up in front of a camera. Zaheer motioned for Mako to sit in the chair.

"Read this," Zaheer said handing him a piece of paper.

"And if I don't?"

"Your little friend won't walk again," Zaheer made his way towards the camera. "So? Your choice."

Mako took a deep breath and nodded. Soon the little red light was on indicating it was time for Mako to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the United Republic," he looked into the camera. "I am coming to you from a secure location in Ba Sing Se. Firstly, I wanna say that I and Korra, my photographer, are fine and are being treated well by the Red Lotus. They have been obliging in ensuring that we are safe…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami sat on her bed rereading the letter from Korra. There was nothing more than at that moment than to feel Korra in the bed with her. Soon a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," Asami said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but the Red Lotus just released a video of Mako."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, of the United Republic," he looked into the camera. "I am coming to you from a secure location in Ba Sing Se. Firstly, I want to say that myself and Korra, my photographer, are fine and are being treated well by the Red Lotus. They have been obliging in ensuring that we are safe and well taken care of. While we are their captives, we have not been treated with any malice. This is a testament to the philosophy of the Red Lotus and their desire to break the Earth Kingdom away from the binds of the Earth Kingdom monarchy that has for years suppressed the will of the people...”_

Asami sat in front of the computer screen and rewatched Mako’s video for what felt like the hundredth time looking for any clue on what really was going on. He looked clean enough and in fairly good health if not a bit thinner and with bags under his eyes.

“We should call Bolin and make sure he is doing ok,” Asami said to Su as she began the recording again.

“I’ve been talking with Opal since we got the recording,” Su replied taking a seat next to Asami. “Maybe you should take a break at watching this though. General Iroh has several intelligence officers going over everything they can.”

Asami sighed, clicked the pause button, and turned to Su.

“I can’t believe my father is behind this,” Asami said. “I mean there were even bodies found in the wreckage of his car. How far did he actually go with this whole thing and why does he want to speak with me now? It has to do something with Future Industries, I don’t even know what to tell him when we meet. To be honest, if Korra and Mako’s life wasn’t in danger I wouldn’t talk to him at all.”

Su took a deep breath and glanced back at the video.

“I wish I had tried to talk them out of this assignment. I really have come to enjoy this extended family Opal has brought us.” Su stood up and looked at Asami. “P’Li is in her room, maybe you should go talk to her alone before your father gets here. She has been fairly reasonable compared to the other two women that she came with.”

“You might be right, I guess I should talk to General Iroh beforehand, I don’t want to make any SNAFU’s,” Asami said standing up.

“I think it might be best to just talk to her honestly, and person to person,” Su said. “If you go in there with a perceived script, she might not be so open to talking.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Asami said. “Can you take me to her?”

“Of course.”

xxxxxxxxx

Asami knocked on the door of where P’Li was staying during the negotiations. The two guards at the door had been reluctant to let her in but with Su standing next to her she was given access to the woman.

“Miss Sato,” P’Li said surprised at her guest. “I wasn’t expecting you. Would you like to come in?”

Asami looked over to Su. Taking a deep breath, “Yes, I would.”

Upon entering the small apartment Asami noticed a stack of books and notes lying on the small dining table. The Voice of Republic City was playing on the radio. Somehow P’Li seemed to have made the apartment into an office in the few days she had been there.

“What may I do for you, Miss Sato?” P’Li asked gesturing towards the chairs surrounding the table.

“I want to know what my father wants with me,” Asami said taking the seat.

“I’m sorry Miss Sato, I can’t answer that,” P’Li replied seating herself across from Asami.

“Then, can you please tell me how Korra’s doing?” Asami could feel the threat of tears spilling over.

P’Li sighed as she looked at the books and papers strewn across the table.

“You know Miss Sato, torture isn’t a dependable means of getting information from someone. I, for one, have never prescribed to using torture. I would say it is against what I believe as a member of the Red Lotus. I don’t believe in subjugating others for my own advantage. There are those, nevertheless, that will use any means possible to get what they want.”

“They’re torturing her?”

“I have tried to protect her as much as I could, but it seems that Zaheer and your father have had other plans. And while I am not at liberty to talk of those plans to you, I will say that your relationship to Korra has been the reason she is still alive but has also faced the heavy hand of Zaheer.”

“In her letter, she wrote that she thinks she isn’t going to last longer,” Asami looked down at her hands. “Is that true?”

“To be completely candid, I’m surprised she has lasted this long,” P’Li stood up and made her way to the window overlooking Zao Fu. “In my attempts to protect her I’ve tried my best to feed her and to help her but most of that is out of my hands. Even when she gave me that letter to hand to you Zaheer knew I had given her the paper and he wanted to see what leverage he could get if she was going to write. He knew she wrote to you, but I guarded that letter the best I could.”

“Do you think she is going to die as your prisoner?” Asami asked.

“I’m not sure. I hope not, I think her job is important and I want people to know what we are doing and hope to accomplish by any means necessary.” P’Li took a breath and looked out the window. “We aren’t complete monsters you know. Zaheer and I met in college, we were both Ph.D. candidates, and we realized that we had a lot to offer the world. That the queen and her reign was destroying any possibility of the people becoming more than slaves to her.”

“But how can what your rebellion has turned into be a way to free the people?” Asami was beginning to get angry. “Thousands have been killed in the violence, and hundreds are going hungry every night. Children are getting maimed and living in the streets without knowing where their next meal will be coming from.”

“Power is an odd thing, Miss Sato.” P’Li continued looking outside. “At first I thought our cause was just but Zaheer has mutated our original goal into something I don’t recognize. I hope that this will be over soon and that the Earth Kingdom will rise from the ashes, but I fear that may not be realized.”

Asami stood up and made her way towards P’Li. She took a spot next to the woman looking out of the window.

“Then why not help the United Forces and bring an end to this?” Asami asked. “The queen is gone and now is the time to stop the useless violence, end this.”

“Just like power love too is great,” P’Li said looking at the younger of the two women. “But I don’t need to tell you that. I know you and Korra are in love, but you see I love Zaheer and will never not be beside him.”

“Then you must understand,” Asami said as she turned to P’Li. “I will do whatever it takes to have Korra back by my side.”

Asami turned to head towards the door.

“Miss Sato,” P’Li called out. “Your father wants something he left to you in his will. I’m not sure what it is, but if I do know Zaheer, if you give it to them without securing Korra first, you won’t get her back. This is between us though…”

Asami’s hand hovered over the doorknob, “Thank you, this will be between us.”

Asami opened the door and headed towards her room. She needed to call Opal.


End file.
